Conventional websites such as those hosted on Friendster™, Yahoo!™, Tribe™, Tickle™, or other web sites, facilitate interaction between members of a network or group. Members of such networks can have a variety of backgrounds, interests, and other characteristics.
Members of such networks may be interested in requesting information or assistance from other members. Some members of such networks may be willing to share their knowledge, experiences, and other information with other members of the network. Members interested in requesting information or assistance may only wish to request information or assistance from certain members of the network. The development of systems and methods for members of such networks to request information from other members, and for members of such networks to provide requested information to other members would be useful to members.